


My Hero

by PoohDiaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know how to write smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickfic, larry - Freeform, sicklouis, zayn is not leaving the band, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoohDiaz/pseuds/PoohDiaz
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is Harry Styles' oxygen. He couldn't even imagine a life without him. But then the fate decides to test this theory.P.s. English is not my first language. So please bear with me. (that is if you are reading this book.) Also this is my first ever Larry book. Have fun!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter. Hope y'all will like it!O_O

Harry and Louis are 2/5th of the biggest band in the world along with their best mates and band mates Zayn, Liam, and Niall. Together , they have gone through hell and heaven. But they are all happy with the things at the moment though Harry yearned for a day when he could tell the whole world that he belonged to Louis William Tomlinson: Heart and soul. Only a few people stood in he way of that happening and they are standing in front of him right now.  
"Hello Harry, are you gonna let us in?" Pete from Modest! Management asked as he stood at the entrance of the mansion that belonged to the five members of One Direction, along with Simon Cowell, Jeff Azoff and some other goons from the management.  
"Other boys are still asleep." Harry said walking to the living room knowing that the other men will follow him.  
"Still asleep? It's like 11 in the morning!" Simon said sitting on one of the couches. Out of all of them Simon and Jeff were the only people who Harry could tolerate.  
"Well, we did have a concert last night. They are all tired. Even I was asleep but then someone had to be an ass and ring the doorbell every passing second." Harry said glaring at Pete. He absolutely hated Pete and his stupid coworkers.  
Pete sighed shaking his head.  
"Anyways we needed to speak with all of you before you start the American leg of the tour. So you might as well wake them all up." Jeff said apologetically.  
Harry huffed and went upstairs towards their rooms deciding to start with Liam because he was the least crankiest out of the four sleeping boys.  
Zayn was spooning Liam and they were fast asleep. Zayn's face was hidden in the back of Liam's head and his hair was all over his face. Liam was drooling with his lips hanging open. They were both shirtless and Harry could see a hickey or two adorning Liam's torso. Well, looks like they had a fun night.  
Harry walked towards Liam.  
"Li, you have to wake up." He said shaking the older boy by his shoulder. Liam groaned cuddling more into his boyfriend's chest as his eyes fluttered open.  
"What is it?" Liam asked tiredly.  
"Simon, Pete and Jeff are here with some other Modest! Goons." Harry muttered not wanting to disturb Zayn's sleep. The guy turns into a grizzly bear when he is woken up by anyone other than his boyfriend.  
Liam sighed and rubbed his face with his palms.  
"Ok I'll get Z and Nialler. You go ahead and wake up Lou." He said turning to his sleeping boyfriend. Harry left them and walked towards the room that he and Louis shared.  
He opened the door to find Louis curled into a ball in his side of the king size bed with only his messy feathery hair visible above the cocoon of the duvet that he had made around himself.  
Harry sighed and looked at his fiancé with a fond gleam in his eyes. They have been together for nearly five years now and Harry still hasn't gotten over his fiancé's cuteness. For him, Louis is one of the best creations of God.  
He kneeled down on the floor in front of Louis and slowly moved the duvet down to reveal Louis' angelic face. It was still dark in the room because of the closed curtains but Harry could still see Louis' prominent cheek bones and the stubble covered face. He leaned in and kissed Louis' forehead. The younger lad frowned as he felt an unusual heat on his lips. He put the back of his hand on the older boy's forehead and sighed worriedly.  
"Oh, Lou." He muttered and decided to leave the boy to sleep for a little while longer. He made a mental note to give Louis some medicine as soon as he was done with the meeting.  
Somehow Liam had dragged Zayn and Niall out of their beds and both of them were currently sending death glares at the house guests through their half closed eyes. It was hilarious.  
"Where is Louis?" Liam asked noticing that Harry was alone.  
"He is sick. Running a fever. So I left him to sleep." Harry said and Liam nodded in understanding.  
After an hour of badgering and lecturing the boys on what and what not to do in USA, the intruders left the house to the five boys. It was nothing new really. They always said the same thing_ keep the couples apart when in public, Zayn shouldn't smoke outside and start fights with Paps, Liam and Louis should go along with their beards who will join them on tour when the management deemed it necessary to do so. Niall should do more PDA with his girlfriend_ something Barb and Niall both hated to do. They always preached the same things and Harry was so tired of it all.  
"I'm gonna go check on Lou." He said getting up form the couch.  
He found Louis in the same position as he was when Harry left him but he noticed that the smaller boy was now shivering and whimpering. His eyes widened as he quickly rushed towards their bed.  
"Boobear, wake up." Harry said shaking his fiancé who was burning up.  
Louis' eyes fluttered open but they were feverish and unfocused.  
"Hazza" he mumbled while his whole body shook.  
"Hey, tell me what is wrong?" Harry asked noticing how pale Louis was. His face was flushed and he didn't look well at all.  
" ’M fine. ’S just a little cold." Louis mumbled closing his eyes.  
"little cold? Babe, you are burning up. I think you have caught the flu. I'll go and get you some medicine, yeah? Stay awake. I'll be back before you know it." Harry said and pecked Louis' chapped lips.  
Harry found Zayn and Niall sitting at the kitchen counter while Liam cooked breakfast at the stove.  
"How is he doing?" Zayn asked as Harry went straight to the cupboard where they stored all their medicine.  
"Not good. I think he has the flu. He is burning up. Li, can you make some soup for him? I don't think he will have much of an appetite." Harry said before going back upstairs to their room.  
Louis was still shivering profusely and his usually sun kissed tan skin has taken up an unbelievably pale color.  
"Love, let's get some medicine in your stomach, yeah?" Harry asked combing his long fingers through Louis's feathery hair. Louis only had enough strength to nod so Harry helped him sit up and lean against the headboard after adjusting the pillows.  
Louis swallowed the cold meds with water and sighed before leaning his head back against the headboard shutting his eyes.  
At the same time Zayn came in followed by Niall and Liam who was carrying a bowl of heated canned soup on a trey. Zayn got into bed and sat next to Louis who leaned his body against his best friend resting his head on the younger lad's shoulder.  
"Hey mate, how are you feeling?" Zayn asked with a bit of concern.  
"Like shit. But I'll survive." Louis said weakly and Harry noticed that his voice was raspier than usual.  
"You should eat and take some rest then. We have the whole day to ourselves. So you can have a proper bed rest. I think we could all use some rest after the shitload of work that we did last month.” Liam said keeping the trey with the bowl of soup on Louis’ lap. He started eating silently not having enough energy to refuse. After he finished eating, Harry took the trey from Louis’ lap and handed it over to Liam who carried it out of the room.  
“ Alright, I'm off to bed. Nialler, give me cuddles!” Zayn said dragging a sleepy Niall out of the room with him.  
Louis lied back down and patted Harry’s side of the bed asking for him to get in.  
“ I need snuggles too, Haz!” Louis said, his eyes regaining their usual twinkle. Harry checked Louis’ temperature and found that it had gone down. So he sighed and joined Louis in the bed resting his head on the smaller boy’s chest and wrapping his arm around Louis’ torso. Louis kissed Harry's head and hugged him tightly to his chest.  
“Thanks for taking care of me, sweetheart.” Louis muttered.  
Harry found himself dozing off to the steady beat of Louis’ heart.  
A few hours later, he was dragged out of sleep by a wheezing sound and a trembling body with an unusually fast and unsteady heartbeat. He raised his head to find Louis wheezing and struggling to breathe. His whole body was pale while his lips were turning blue.  
“Oh, fuck! Louis, hold on! I'm going to get your inhaler.” Harry said in a panicked voice before jumping out of the bed and running to the kitchen.  
Niall and Zayn who were playing ‘Halo’ on the TV must have heard the commotion because they came running after Harry asking whether everything was ok.  
“Louis is having an Asthma attack! Where the hell is his inhaler?” Harry yelled rummaging through he cabinet. Zayn’s eyes widened and he and Niall ran towards Louis’ room to check up on him. Harry finally found Louis’ inhaler with his name on it.  
He found Zayn trying to calm Louis’ breathing and Niall holding his wrist checking his pulse.  
“Lou, breathe with me. Harry will be here any second with your inhaler. You just have to take deep breaths like this.” Zayn said inhaling and exhaling deeply through his nose trying to get the gasping boy to breathe with him.  
Harry rushed towards Louis and inserted the opening of the inhaler into Louis’ parted mouth and pressed the button after telling him to take a deep breath through his mouth. Louis took three drags from it before his breathing started calming down making the other boys sigh in relief.  
“That was bloody intense!” Niall told them wiping some sweat from his forehead. Zayn was holding his chest trying to calm down his own breathing.  
“ Idiot, you should have woken me up when you were feeling the attack coming!” Harry exclaimed not able to hide the worry laced with anger in his voice.  
“I... I’m sorry. I thought you needed sleep. Y’all were tired and I didn't want to bother you.” Louis muttered indistinctly.  
“Ok now, let's forget it. Just go back to sleep, mate. You’ll feel better when you wake up.” Zayn told Louis as Harry started playing with Louis’ fluffy hair that soon sent the older boy into a deep slumber.  
“He scared the living shit outta me.” Zayn mumbled still too shocked to move.  
“ Yeah, I'm going to stay up with him tonight.” Harry said sitting on the bed next to his sleeping fiancé. His kissed Louis’ forehead and lightly pecked his parted lips.  
“ I'll go tell Liam what happened. Daddy direction might freak out if we didn't tell him what happened.” Niall said walking towards the door.  
“He will freak out anyway.” Zayn said fondly making the other two boys nod and chuckle (well in Niall’s case downright laughing like a hyena.)  
“You should get some rest as well. We have studio recording tomorrow and after that it'll be all about travelling and concerts.” Harry told Zayn. Zayn seemed to contemplate the idea but then he looked at his best friend and shook his head.  
“Nah, I'm gonna stay with you guys. I will give you some company until the sleeping beauty wakes up.” He said trying to hide the fear that was still lurking around his mind.  
After a few hours of staying awake both the boys dozed off cuddling Louis between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More chapters soon!


End file.
